There'll Always be an England
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: Song fic: England is feeling down during another world meeting when he hears a song from his past playing on the radio. Perhaps he should be proud of himself after all. Some history, song by Vera Lynn


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

There'll always be an England

Stupid frog. Honestly, if the git spent half as much time doing his work than flirting then this meeting would have been over and done with. He scowled at nothing as he made his way through the corridors of the building. Why the hell did Germany have to be sick today? He was one of the few nations who could bring order back to these conferences, and because he wasn't there England could feel the headache coming on. Perfect. To make it even more fantastic it was Americas turn to speak next. God, there were times when he really wanted to hit his bosses, why they were so concerned about his "special relationship" with the brat escaped him. He loathed it when people whispered that he was just America's puppet, a loyal follower with no mind of his own, oh how the mighty had fallen.

He turned into the café and ordered a cup of tea; probably the only thing that could help improve his mood. He knew that he had passed his prime and that it was America's time, but he still had a functioning mind of his own. He'd been furious over the situation in the Middle East and equally furious about the bombings in 2005. It was a huge blow to him that some people thought he was subservient to America, not that he showed it of course, if there was one thing he'd learned in his long life it was how to hide emotions. A song came on the radio and the familiar tune pierced through his thoughts. He knew that song and the singer, she'd been one of his favourites: Vera Lynn. Her voice had reached out to his people during the war and helped lift their spirits if only for a couple of minutes. A nostalgic smile appeared on his face as the lyrics started.

_I give you a toast, ladies and gentlemen._

_I give you a toast, ladies and gentlemen._

He sat back in his chair and took another sip of his tea. The meeting was about to start again soon but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to move.

_May this fair dear land we love so well_

_In dignity and freedom dwell._

He'd always prided himself on his freedom, it always amused him that a half-island nation like himself had proven so troublesome to conquer. Dignity? At the moment he wasn't sure if still had any, but he let the words wrap around him and make him forget for just a minute or two.

_Though worlds may change and go awry_

_While there is still one voice to cry,_

How long had he been alive for? He could still remember that bastard Rome and there weren't many who could say that. How many Empires had he seen rise and fall, including his own? Rather then feeling tired he felt proud for having survived so long when other nations had faded away.

_There'll always be an England_

_While there's a country lane,_

He let his eyes close and let his imagination create images of his land.

_Wherever there's a cottage small,_

_Beside a field of grain._

That had been a while ago, now it was mainly cities and towns, though he still prided himself on his countryside.

_Wherever there's a turning wheel,_

_A million marching feet._

He could almost hear the stomping of his boys as they made there way through his cities and roads to the ports. Getting ready to fight for their king and for him.

_Red, white and blue; what does it mean to you?_

Pride, in his people and himself.

_Surely you're proud, shout it aloud,_

"_Britons awake!"_

We're they proud of being British, proud of him? Memories of remembrance day and others flashed before his eyes. Yes, they were proud of what they, and what he, had accomplished.

_The empire too, we can depend on you._

_Freedom remains. These are the chains_

_Nothing can break._

The empire, now the Commonwealth, his strange, unruly, infuriating family; who for some reason still decided to support him to this day. Who still felt a connection to him for some reason. When he was alone like this he could admit to himself, at least, that he did care for them. How many times during the last century had they fought beside him in wars which they could have stayed out of?

_There'll always be an England,_

_And England shall be free_

Strange how a song sung over 60 years ago could still effect him as deeply as it had then. She'd had faith in him, his people had believed in him and his soldiers had trusted him. He wasn't sure if he would always be around, he knew all too well that a nation could disappear. He'd seen it happen. Still it was nice to believe that he might go on a while longer. After all they still needed him to whack some sense into his former charge's head, more than just one of them.

_If England means as much to you_

_As England means to me._

The last few notes of the song trailed off and England opened his eyes feeling much better than he had when it had started. Who cared if the world saw him as obsolete and a puppet? The only opinion's he really cared about were his people's, and they seemed content the way things were. He drank the final drops of his tea and left some money on the table. There was a certain straightness in his back as he walked back to the meeting room. He was proud of who he was and what he'd achieved and as long as his people wanted to be English, free from anyone else, Rome, France, Germany, America he would stand with them on their little island at the edge of Europe with a grin on his face.

**AN: I found this song on Youtube and if you haven't heard it before please listen to it, I can't really convey how strong it is through writing but it's amazing. Anyway I heard it and I wrote this so I hope you guys like it. Now I have nothing against America personally it just annoys me when people assume we're bending over backwards to please them and I think Arthur would be annoyed to :) BTW I have a Youtube account and have put a couple of Hetalia videos on it, some of them are made by my friend, so check it out if you want the link is on my profile.**

**SONG: There'll always be an England by Vera Lynn**


End file.
